Between Seo and Jung
by jaeminct
Summary: [THREESHOT] [1/3] [NCT] [Johnny x Jaehyun] [JohnJae] Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara Johnny dan Jaehyun? [typo(s), ooc, bxb, dldr]


**Between Seo and Jung**

Johnny x Jaehyun

.

by jaeminct

.

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT is SM's. Story and plot are mine.

.

.

.

Penilaian setiap individu pasti selalu subjektif. Misalnya A suka B, tapi C tidak suka B. Atau para wanita yang menganggap Lee Minho tampan, tapi para pria menganggapnya tak lebih dari banci salon berwajah plastik.

Kali ini, Jaehyun-lah yang menjadi objek penilaian.

Bagi Taeyong, Winwin ataupun Doyoung, Jaehyun adalah sesosok lelaki _manly_ yang memiliki sifat agresif namun lembut. Berbeda dengan seorang Johnny Seo yang menilai sosok Jung Jaehyun sebagai lelaki manis yang manja dan menggemaskan.

"Ngeyel banget sih. Jaehyun itu lelaki _manly_ yang agresif tapi pemalu, beda dengan kamu yang menye-menye, nggak tahu malu dan sok polos tapi berotak mesum!" Itu seruan Lee Taeyong, diajukan untuk Johnny Seo.

Si bule Chicago menimpali. "Enak aja! Jae emang kelihatannya _manly_ dan punya kesan lelaki bangsat, tapi dia itu aslinya polos dan gemes-gemes manja!"

Oke, Taeyong sih setuju-setuju saja kalau Jaehyun disebut polos, toh setahunya si pemuda Jung itu tidak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Tapi Taeyong tidak terima kalau _giant baby_ -nya dibilang gemes-gemes manja. Apa-apaan tuh? Merusak citra seme idaman berkharisma milik Jaehyun saja!

Kali ini Winwin ikut masuk ke dalam perdebatan. "Taeyong _hyung_ benar! Jaehyun _hyung_ aja pernah menimpaku. Kan Johnny _hyung_ sendiri yang bilang kalau seme posisinya selalu di atas!"

Si lelaki berwajah anime melotot horor, sementara Johnny membekap mulut Winwin. "Aduh Win yang begituan jangan dibahas di sini dong, apalagi di depan Taeyong," bisik Johnny. "Entar nyai ngamuk, nggak ada pawangnya."

"AKU MENDENGARNYA, SEO KEPARAT YOUNGHO!"

"IYA IYAAAA AMPUUUUN!"

Taeyong menghujani Johnny dengan jambakan dan pukulan, sementara Johnny pasrah saja. Toh lama-lama Taeyong akan pegal berjinjit untuk sekedar menjambak rambutnya.

Jelas Taeyong yang akan kalah. _Tiang bendera kok menantang tiang listrik_ , begitu pikir Johnny.

Suara pintu yang berderit mengalihkan atensi Taeyong, Winwin maupun Johnny. Di balik pintu yang baru saja dibuka itu, terdapat kepala _blonde_ yang menyembul, dan secara perlahan menampakkan sesosok lelaki berkulit putih pucat dengan _dimple_ di kedua pipinya.

" _Hyung_ …."

"Eh, ada apa Jae?" tanya Taeyong.

Jaehyun tersenyum malu-malu hingga akhirnya berkata, "Aku mau pinjam Johnny _hyung_ sebentar, aku butuh bantuan."

Taeyong dan Johnny bertatapan sengit. Taeyong masih berpegang teguh pada kalimat ' _lelaki-_ manly _-yang-agresif-tapi-pemalu_ ', sementara Johnny bertahan dengan kalimat gemes-gemes manjanya. Iya, mereka masih meributkan perihal penilaian mereka terhadap Jaehyun.

"Boleh kok, lagian Johnny-nya lagi _free_. Memangnya Jae mau ngapain sih sampe butuh Johnny segala? Kenapa nggak minta tolong sama _hyung_ aja?"

Jaehyun cengengesan. "Rak buku di kamar Jeno jatuh, aku dan Jeno nggak bisa mengangkatnya dan aku nggak tega mau minta tolong sama Taeyong _hyung_ , hehehe."

Duo line 95 itu saling berbisik satu sama lain, "Tuh, lihat kan? Jaehyun itu lelaki _manly_ yang agresif tapi lembut dan pemalu!"

"Enak aja! Itu sih gemes-gemes manja!" Johnny tidak mau kalah.

Si lelaki _blonde_ mengernyit bingung, sementara Winwin tepuk jidat. "John _hyung_ , mending cepetan bantu Jae _hyung_ sana. Kasihan tuh Jae _hyung_ -nya harus nungguin kalian yang lagi debat," ujar Winwin. "Hehe _by the way_ aku mau kencan sama Yuta _hyung_ dulu ya!" Setelahnya ngacir keluar dari kamar saat melihat Yuta tersenyum tampan di sebelah Jaehyun.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Johnny menyusul Winwin keluar dari kamar untuk menghampiri Jaehyun.

"Paling setelah itu kamu mau dijadiin uke sama Jaehyun, John!" seru Taeyong dari dalam kamar. Tapi Taeyong sama sekali tidak sadar akan senyum miring yang tersungging di bibir si pemuda Seo dan wajah sendu pemuda di sebelahnya.

* * *

Padahal Jaehyun sudah selesai dengan urusan mengangkat rak bersama Johnny, tapi entah kenapa dia masih merasa kesal setiap melihat _post-it_ yang ditinggalkan Jeno.

hyung _, aku ada kencan sama nana.  
_ _tolong berdirikan saja raknya ya_ hyung _,  
_ _nanti aku yang beres-beres isi raknya.  
_ _terima kasih, maaf merepotkan_ hyung _.  
_ — _Jeno_

"Hih, ujungnya juga kita yang beresin isi raknya. Itu bocah malah kelamaan kencan," gerutu Jaehyun.

Johnny tertawa kecil menanggapi gerutuan Jaehyun. "Loh, kan kamu sendiri yang kasih saran untuk sekalian beres-beres isi raknya Jeno dan Haechan? Kenapa sekarang malah ngomel?" tanyanya geli.

Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Memangnya tadi aku bilang gitu ya?" gumamnya. Johnny 100% yakin kalau Jaehyun lupa.

"Iya, tadi kamu sendiri yang bilang gitu. Kamu orangnya suka pikun sih." Johnny menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Jaehyun dengan gemas, sementara pipi si pemuda kepala _blonde_ memerah. "Lagian mana ada sih sejarahnya kencan cuma sejam? Apalagi kalau kencannya versi seme yang udah lama nggak dapat belaian kasih sayang dari uke-nya semacam hubungan Jeno sama Jaemin, bisa hampir seharian kali."

"Apa sih _hyung_?" Jaehyun menyingkirkan tangan Johnny yang sekarang malah mengacak rambutnya.

"Lagi bete ya?" goda Johnny sambil mencubit pipi Jaehyun.

Tanpa Johnny duga-duga, Jaehyun mendorongnya. "Jangan pegang-pegang!"

Awalnya Johnny terkejut, tapi lama kelamaan jadi gemas juga karena setelahnya Jaehyun cemberut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia ragu sekaligus malu jika harus bertanya pada Johnny. Iya, sejak awal Jaehyun memang ingin berbicara dengan Johnny, dan kejadian jatuhnya rak milik Jeno dan Haechan ia jadikan kesempatan yang bagus untuk berbicara.

" _Hyung_ …."

"Hmm?"

"Kalau kencannya versi uke yang udah lama berharap diklaim sama seme-nya bakal selama kencannya Jeno sama Jaemin nggak?"

Wah wah, maksudnya apa ini? Johnny gagal paham.

"Maksud kamu?"

Jaehyun mengerang sebal. "Ish, nggak peka!" serunya. "Aku juga mau kencan sekaligus diklaim sebagai pacar sama John _hyung_!"

Tunggu.

Tunggu.

Johnny tidak salah dengar kan?

Jaehyun tidak keracunan atau dicekoki hal aneh sama Yuta kan?

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun mengerang karena Johnny yang masih belum _connect_. "Aku mau John _hyung_ seperti Mark yang selalu romantis ke Haechan, atau seperti Yuta _hyung_ yang posesif sama Winwin. Kalau perlu sekalian seperti Jeno yang selalu merengek karena galau mikirin Jaemin sampe bikin telinga orang lain tuli mendadak!"

"Jae…."

"Intinya aku mau disebut 'Jung Jaehyun si pacarnya Johnny Seo', bukannya 'Jung Jaehyun si teman sesama raksasanya Johnny Seo'! _Hyung_ ngerti nggak sih?!"

"Kok… tiba-tiba gini, Jae?"

Jaehyun merengut. "Aku nggak suka lihat _hyung_ godain Taeyong _hyung_ , aku juga nggak nyaman setiap dideketin sama Doyoung _hyung_. Memangnya _hyung_ nggak merasa cemburu kalau lihat aku dideketin Doyoung _hyung_?!"

Johnny cengo mendadak. "Jadi intinya… kamu merasa iri?"

"Ya iyalah! Siapa sih yang nggak iri lihat mereka umbar kemesraan, sementara aku di sini malah nggak diakui sama pacar sendiri?" sindir Jaehyun.

Bolehkah Johnny tertawa? Dosakah jika dia menertawakan kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk? Karena demi banyaknya foto _pre-debut_ nista milik Ten, kini Johnny sedang senang bukan main.

"Ih kok malah ketawa sih _hyung_?!" Jaehyun mencubit perut Johnny yang kini sedang tertawa kencang hingga terbaring di kasur Jeno.

"Bukan begitu…." Johnny menahan tawanya.

Dan tanpa diduga-duga, Johnny yang sedang terbaring menarik Jaehyun dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Mata Jaehyun makin membelalak saat tangan kiri Johnny memeluk pinggangnya, sementara tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengusap rambut Jaehyun.

"Kenapa kamu berpikiran begitu, hmm?" tanya Johnny lembut.

Wajah Jaehyun memerah. "Habisnya aku kesal setiap kali lihat _hyung_ sama yang lainnya, khususnya Taeyong hyung debat tentang aku. Aku nggak bermaksud menyalahkan yang lainnya, cuma aja dengan penilaian mereka itu membuat aku merasa nggak diakui, walaupun mereka nggak bermaksud begitu." Jaehyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Johnny.

"Kok gitu?" Kini bukan hanya rambutnya, Johnny juga mengusap punggung Jaehyun.

"Masa cowok _manly_ pacaran sama cowok _manly_ juga? John _hyung_ kan seme, jadi nggak masalah. Masa aku yang uke-nya John _hyung_ dicap _manly_? Kan kesannya jadi aneh," cicit Jaehyun.

Johnny tersenyum maklum. Menurutnya wajar jika Jaehyun berpikiran seperti itu. Karena bagi kebanyakan orang, seme pasti identik dengan kesan _manly_ , sementara uke identik dengan kesan manis. Orang-orang saja menilai Jaehyun sebagai sosok _manly_ , jadi wajar jika Jaehyun yang _notabene_ -nya adalah uke— dalam hubungannya dengan Johnny—merasa dirinya tidak diakui.

Johnny membaringkan tubuh Jaehyun di kasur, kemudian memaksa untuk menatap Jaehyun tepat di matanya. "Apa aku pernah mengeluh atau protes dengan imej _manly_ yang selama ini kamu punya?"

Jaehyun menggeleng, masih enggan menatap mata Johnny.

"Apa aku merasa keberatan dengan imej yang kamu punya?"

Jaehyun menggeleng lagi.

Kali ini suara Johnny berubah menjadi berat dan dalam. "Bukannya aku pernah mengajak kamu untuk mengumumkan perihal hubungan kita pada yang lainnya?"

Pertanyaan Johnny sukses membuat Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan teduh Johnny. Si pemuda Seo tersenyum lembut, menunggu kekasihnya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tapi… kalau John _hyung_ mengumumkan tentang hubungan kita, bukannya yang lain akan menganggap _hyung_ aneh karena memacari aku yang juga dicap seme?"

Johnny tak pernah tahu jika Jaehyun berpikiran seperti itu. Untuk sesaat dirinya merasa terharu. "Jadi itu alasan kamu menolak saat aku ingin mengumumkan perihal kita?"

Jaehyun mengangguk malu. Benar juga sih, selama ini justru dia yang meminta Johnny tutup mulut perihal hubungan mereka. Berakhir dengan Jaehyun sendiri yang merasa iri dan frustasi.

Tangan besar Johnny sedikit mendorong tengkuk Jaehyun agar kening keduanya dapat menempel. Sambil tersenyum, dirinya menatap mata Jaehyun. "Tapi jika hal itu membuat kamu nggak nyaman, kenapa kamu lakukan? _Hyung_ lebih baik dianggap aneh daripada melihat kamu sedih karena merasa nggak diakui."

Diusapnya wajah Jaehyun dengan lembut. "Lagian aku kan mencintai kamu apa adanya, nggak peduli dengan pandangan atau penilaian orang lain. Mungkin bagi yang lainnya kamu adalah si _manly_ yang agresif dan lembut, tapi bagiku kamu tetap si manis yang manja dan menggemaskan."

Pipi Jaehyun memerah hingga ke telinga. Sialnya, kulit Jaehyun yang kelewat putih pucat itu membuat Johnny menyadari kehadiran semburat merah di wajah kekasihnya.

"Cie _blushing_ ," goda Johnny.

Jaehyun memukul ringan dada Johnny. "Diam," rengeknya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Johnny beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya, membuat Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. " _Hyung_ , mau kemana?" tanyanya, lebih terkesan seperti merengek.

Johnny menarik Jaehyun untuk bangun secara perlahan, kemudian memberikannya sebuah _wink_. "Melakukan kencan pertama dengan pacarku."

.

.

.

 **a/n:**

he he he

ternyata johnjae unyu juga heuheuu. rencananya mau aku bikin twoshot atau threeshot (?) hehe maapkan kalo ini aneh. ini juga bikinnya dadakan karena tiba-tiba aja ngerasa mereka unyu /ditabok/  
abaikan judul, sumpah aku langsung random aja nulis.

maafkan buat paragraf pertama tentang banci salon berwajah plastik. itu murni kalimat lucknut papa aku pas mama komentar tentang betapa ganteng om minho dan betapa unyunya abang minhyuk di the heirs.

btw bikin ff chaptered johnjae leh ugha nih.

tapi boong

he he he

 **With Love,  
** jaeminct


End file.
